NCIS: If You're Reading This, I'm Already Home
by Ellie Mae Thompson-Holmes
Summary: So lay me down, In that open field out on the edge of town. If you're reading this, I'm already home. Songfic, CD. Gibbs/Abby. Yes, it is sad, but it is well worth it. Puts a lot of things in perspective. This will make you appreciate what our troops do.


NCIS: If You're Reading This

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to NCIS. I do own DVD's, and the Soundtracks. I don't make any money from these, as they are purely fandom.

A/N: Lyrics are from Tim McGraw's "If You're Reading This". Try not to cry. It was really hard to write this story. Took me about 4-5 hours. But, it is worth a read. It makes you think of what our troops really do go through in the war.

I do not have any prior knowledge of how memorials for soldiers really go. So you'll have to excuse me.

Always,

Ellie

* * *

Abby laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She tried not to cry. She knew he had a duty still, to his country, always had, when he signed up with the Marines when he was younger.

"I wish you didn't have to go. You're not old, but aren't you too old to go back in?"

"Abs, I'll be back, you know I will. My duties never really stopped. Once a Marine, always a Marine. We all have signed our name on that paper. We have the duty, until the day we die." Gibbs said, holding her close to him. Running his fingers through her raven hair, he sighed. He would miss her. Too much.

"_If you're reading this  
My momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
War was just a game we played when we were kids  
Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're both watching over you."_

Morning came too early for both of them, as they shared breakfast together.

She tried to be strong for him.

He tried to be strong for her.

Neither of them shed the tears they knew would fall later on.

Finishing their food, they put the dishes in the sink, not bothering to wash them.

Gibbs cupped her cheek, and kissed her on the lips, not willing to stop. He knew if he stopped, reality would rear it's ugly head again.

Leading her upstairs, he took his time, exploring the mind, body and soul of Abby Sciuto, once again.

* * *

"_If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stand up for the innocent and the weak  
I'm laying down my gun  
Hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that id follow in his shoes." _

"I will be back."

"Promise?"

"Abs, as much as I'd like to, you know that I can't. I don't break my promises. So I can't make ones that I cannot keep." Gibbs said, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

Abby nodded.

"Don't worry. When I get back, we'll have our life, our own family." He said, rubbing her stomach, feeling the small bump.

She smiled, nodding.

"We will." Abby paused. "Gibbs, I love you. I.. I love you so much."

Gibbs took a crying Abby into his arms, as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you, Abby Sciuto."

"Come home to me." She whispered.

"You know I will."

Pulling away, Gibbs kissed her one last time, before getting into his truck. Starting it, he looked in the rear view mirror, and pulled out of the drive way, watching as Abby waved, before she disappeared into the distance.

"I love you."

* * *

Two months went by, and letters were exchanged.

There were few, but that was to be expected with being deployed into the war zone.

Her last letter was sent weeks ago, and she should have received something in the mail, but hadn't.

Making her morning errands to the mailbox, she saw nothing but bills.

"Are you Abby Sciuto?"

"Ye-yes. What can I do for you?" Abby said, stuttering, not liking what was coming.

"I am really sorry for your loss, Miss Sciuto. I regret to tell you, Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was killed in combat. h

Sinking to the ground, the world felt as if it was swiped right underneath her feet. Tears started streaming down Abby's cheeks, as she slowly went to the ground.

The Marine keeled beside Abby, trying to calm her, for the sake of her and her unborn baby's safety.

"Miss? Let's go inside. Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs wanted me to give you a letter. His only instructions were, was to give it to you if he did not make it back."

His only instructions were, was to give it to you if he did not make it back."

Abby nodded, allowing him to lead her inside the house.

* * *

Sipping from the cold glass of water, she calmed down enough, to be handed the letter.

"Thank you." Abby whispered.

The Marine nodded.

Opening the letter, she started reading what Gibbs had written her.

"_If you're reading this,  
My momma is sitting there.  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here,  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss.  
War was just a game we played when we were kids.  
Well I'm laying down my gun,  
I'm hanging up my boots.  
I'm up here with God,  
And we're both watching over you._

_So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town.  
And know my soul,  
Is where my momma always prayed where it would go.  
If you're reading this I'm already home._

_If you're reading this,  
Half way around the world.  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl.  
I hope she looks like you,  
I hope she fights like me.  
Stand up for the innocent and the weak.  
I'm laying down my gun,  
Hanging up my boots,  
Tell dad I don't regret that id follow in his shoes._

_So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town.  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed where it would go,  
If you're reading this, I'm already home._

_If you're reading this, there is going to come a day,  
You move on and find someone else and that's okay.  
Just remember this,  
I'm in a better place,  
Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace._

_So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town.  
And know my soul is where my momma prayed where that it would go.  
If you're reading this,  
If you're reading this,  
I'm already home."_

New tears were streaming down her face.

"Funeral arrangements, are being made. Is there anything you'd like to be done?"

"Yes. A showing. Memorial service. I want him buried next to his wife and daughter. Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. They died, during his tour in the Gulf." Abby said, her voice trembling.

The Marine nodded. "That can be arranged. When do you want the showing?"

"Tomorrow. Memorial service right after."

"That will work. I am sorry, again, for your loss."

"Thank you."

The Marine saluted her, and escorted himself out the front door.

* * *

The showing was the next day, as planned.

Ducky, Ziva, Tony and McGee were in tow.

Even Director Leon Vance.

Words were spoken, and they meant a lot to Abby. She knew if Gibbs could hear the spoken words right now, he would be proud of what his team had to say about him. About their leader. About a part of their family.

The casket was driven to the cemetery, where both Shannon and Kelly had both laid there for about 18 to 20 years, waiting for Gibbs to join them.

As the service went on, they came to the 21 gun salute. Abby broke into tears, and Tony took her into his arms, as she cried. As it was nearing the finishing shot, Taps were then played on the trumpet.

By then, everyone had tears in their eyes that freely streamed down their faces.

The uniformed Marine that had came and told her about Gibbs, walked up to her, handing her Gibbs' flag from the casket.

"Semper Fi."

* * *

The memorial had long ended, and it was nearing dark. Abby had wanted to be alone.

Finding the other letter inside the bigger envelope, she opened it.

_Abby,_

_ I never said goodbye, because I planned on coming home. To you. But then, I realized there are always the risks of situations in combat. _

_ Don't worry about me anymore. I am ok. I miss you all the time, as well as missing Shannon and Kelly, and I know you have always understood that._

_ I am in a better place now, Abs. Don't cry. Know that I loved you as much as I did them. I wish I could see our daughter, but I still can, from up here. God has a plan for me Abby. As well as you._

_ Remember, one day, we'll see each other again._

_ Love Always,_

_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

* * *

So lay me down,  
In that open field out on the edge of town.  
And know my soul is where my momma prayed where that it would go.  
If you're reading this,  
If you're reading this,  
I'm already home.

* * *

-End-

A/N: Let me know how this was. I know, it was Ooc. But, I had to get it out of my head.

Let me know if I should leave it here, or make an epilogue with their daughter.

Always,

Semper Fi,

Ellie


End file.
